


[Podfic] Safer

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: After the fight in St James’s Park, a too short and bittersweet reunion.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Safer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961253) by [EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:05:39**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R1lshz41mK8zxEHRJHCWRtdVlCcZMhqP/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/safer_202103)**



### Credits

  * **Author:**[EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)




End file.
